


Inked

by JuniperLemon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discovery, Gen, Surprised Tony, Tattoo, Tattoo Reveal, Tattooed Steve Rogers, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: After a duel Tony discovers that Steve has a large tattoo across his shoulders.





	Inked

Drops of sweat were leaving tiny splash marks across the dark material of the crash mat as the two men circled around the outside like animals about to duel. Tony could see that Steve’s white shirt had growing sweat patches so he could only imagine what he, the less impressive physical specimen, would look like. An image of a dark grey tank being dragged down by the water weight, drenched and dripping with sweat popped to mind and he grimaced at the thought. 

Steve noticed the flinch and unfurled from his verging on predatory crouching stance, “Are we done for today?” He seemed almost nonchalant. 

Tony nodded, frantically, severely out of breath. It had been a while since he had duelled with anyone outside of the suit as Natasha refused to do so anymore after he used Jarvis to cheat last time. He lowered himself down, bracing his hands against his knees. Tony focused on breathing but he could hear Steve moving around and getting ready to shower. He peered up at the other man just in time to see him pull his white top over his head, leaving his blond hair slightly dishevelled. However, what caught his attention was so wildly different that his eyes nearly bulged in his head. 

A large tattoo was spread across Steve’s wide shoulders reaching the nearly whole width. It appeared to be a paragraph of writing with American flag detailing in places. Tony focused carefully and immediately recognised what it said; such a statement was taught in classrooms across America. It said:

“We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquillity, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.”

As Tony looked upon the tattoo he realised that nothing else would fit Steve in such a way. Everything he stood for and spent this whole life protecting was emblazoned across his shoulders like a representation of the burden he had to carry. Steve seemed unaware of Tony’s gaze or, at least, he was pretending not to notice. 

Licking his lips to add some moisture, Tony spoke, “I never pegged you as the tattoo type. Much too badass for you.”

Steve mere glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head lightly before heading out towards the showers. The super soldier’s last comment echoed along to corridor so Tony could still hear it long after the other man was long gone.

“You’re not wrong there.” The humor transmitted through his tone. 

Slightly gobsmacked and confused, Tony remained crouched on the crash mat for a couple more minutes until he suddenly realised he had a new gold nugget of information and ran straight upstairs to inform the other Avengers of his latest discovery; they were going to absolutely love this.


End file.
